Emmett and Aliens and Alice…Oh my!
by Fanpires101
Summary: Emmett firmly believes in aliens, edward doesnt. What happens when mischivious alice and bella decide to help edward believe? Very funny! All human, one shot.


Emmett and Aliens and Alice…Oh my!

BPOV

"Edward there are too aliens out there!" Emmett consistently argued.

"Emmett there isn't." My practical husband sighed for the millionth time that

hour.

"Are too!"

"Okay Emmett." He gave up.

"You don't believe me!" Emmett wailed.

"Could you two shut up?" I moaned.

"Sorry Bella darling." Edward called.

"I can prove it!" Emmett's voice was softer now.

"Sure."

"I can!"

"Fine then. Put your money where your mouth is."

I heard a slap.

"Fine, looser has to…sit through five episodes of _Hannah Montana_ non stop!"

Emmett declared.

"Sure, whatever." Edward sighed.

"Let's go!"

"Where?"

"Outside….it's dark and we'll be able to contact with them better!" Emmett said.

"Fine."

"To the clearing!" Emmett yelped.

I could picture his hand in the air looking like Christopher Columbus or

something. I heard the door slam as they left.

"Bella? You awake?" Alice hissed to me.

"Mm."

"Wanna do something funny to the boys?" She asked jumping on my bed.

"Fine." I sighed.

It was apparent I would get no sleep tonight.

"Okay let's dress up like aliens and fool them!" Alice chirped.

"Alice, where will we get realistic looking alien suits?" I asked.

"One, Jasper already bought and set up all the stuff, two have you not been here

the last…oh I'd say week now? Emmett's been on an alien high!"

"Right, my bad."

"Yeah now let's go!"

And we snuck out the doors, not wanting to wake up Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, or

Jasper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APOV

We took my Porsche and got to the clearing. I quickly ushered Bella into

a…interesting, or rather stupid, looking alien costume.

"Okay, now what?"

I snickered, Bella's voice sounded mechanical through the voice changer.

"Now I go out and wait! You come out, threaten me, I scream. Then the harness

will pull me into the tree and you start to attack them." I told her.

"Then what?"

"They should be running scared by that point." I said confidently.

"Why do I have to be the one in the alien suit?" Bella moaned.

'_Cause I ain't getting into one of those butt-ugly…things_ I thought.

"Because Edward will try and get you."

"Alright." She muttered as I walked into the clearing to wait for the boys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EMPOV

He-he-he-he! Edward didn't think there were aliens but I was going to prove him

wrong! We walked into the clearing and stared, there was Alice, waving at us.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"I heard you talking, grabbed my keys and here I am! I wanna talk with aliens

to!" She called.

I smirked as Edward groaned.

"For the last time there are no such things as-"

"YOU DARE DOUBT OUR POWER?" A mechanical, alien voice boomed out.

"AHHH!" I yelled hiding behind Edward who was frozen with shock.

Alice turned around and screamed as well when she levitated up and disappeared

into a tree.

"Leave now before your fate becomes the same!" The voice boomed as a very

ugly little….greenish black thing with four arms, two legs and big purple eyes ran

towards us.

"AHHH!" I screamed again.

"Alice!" Edward called.

"GO!" Alice's voice screamed at us.

I turned around, eager to obey but Edward ran towards where Alice had

disappeared.

"EDWARD!" I yelled.

"Alice!" He called.

"GET OUT!" Alice screeched.

He froze, then slowly turned around and darted away.

"RUN EMMETT!" He yelled.

I heard deep, mechanical laughter behind me as I ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

As soon as they were out of sigh Alice slipped out of the tree we got out of our

costumes, in the car and drove back home, laughing hysterically.

We got to the house and into bed a split second before Emmett and Edward ran in.

"EVERYONE!!! WAKE UP!!" They cried.

"What?" Carlisle called, clearly annoyed.

"ALIENS! THEY GOT ALICE!" Emmett wailed.

"What are you talking about?" Alice said, trying not to laugh. "I'm right here."

"But…but…but…you…they…" Emmett gasped as Edward pulled us both into a

hug.

"Emmett. You. Woke. Me. Up." Rosalie sounded furious as she marched upstairs.

"Oh., Rose don't be like that!" He moaned.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He mumbled.

I hugged him tightly.

"Well, if you boys are done making trouble, bed. Also, no video games for a

week." Carlisle snapped.

"But dad…" Emmett whined.

"Emmett, another word and I swear…" Esme's usually gentle voice was pissed

off.

Esme and Carlilse went up o bed, as did Alice and Jasper.

"Remember our bet Eddie. You get the best of both worlds."

"Dang it." Edward groaned.

"_You get the limo out front...ohh_." Emmett sang badly as Edward and I went to bed.

"Emmett, no I'm tired."

"But Rose, you look so pretty!" Emmett protested.

"SHUT UP!" Jasper snarled.

All was quiet.

***The Next Morning***

"SCHOOL!" Alice chirped, shaking me.

"Allicceee." I moaned.

"Nope, up everyone else already left."

"Fine, I'm up."

When we were in the car we recalled the previous night and pulled over to have a

hysterical breakdown.

When we were done, our cheeks were streaked with tear from laughing and my

ribs hurt.

"That was brilliant!" Alice gasped.

"Yeah, do you think we should tell them?"

"Uh…maybe…in about….I don't know, 10 years?" Alice suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I laughed as we drove to school.


End file.
